Los ojos del desierto
by Ludna
Summary: El Clan Kaimatachi esta compuesto por pocos miembros, los cuales son nómadas que viven en el desierto y de los que se desconoce sus caracteristicas. Sabaku no Gaara se topara con una chica perteneciente al clan creando un vinculo con ella.


Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, y estoy algo nerviosa porque no se que os parecera, solo espero que os guste este primer capitulo, porque la verdad llevo algún tiempo pensando en este fic, pero no me he atrevido a publicarlo hasta ahora.

Disfrutarlo.

Los personaje del Manga de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Kishimoto-San.

He modificado un poco la historia porque me lo han recomendado en la pagina Los malos fic y sus autores, y siempre hay que hacer caso a las criticas. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Los ojos del desierto**

**Ludna**

Un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos de color turquesa claro contemplaba el atardecer desde la ventana del despacho del Kazekage, dentro de poco se convertiría en él quinto Kazekage y debía leerse los archivos y documentos con los que trabajaría. Pero no le preocupaba eso, ni si quiera ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, su mente esta en un vago recuerdo que le había invadido de sorpresa, no lo había recordado hasta que se fijo en ese atardecer que era muy parecido al de ese día, el día que la conoció.

Estaba atardeciendo en Sunagakure, y era en ese momento cuando más gente paseaba por sus calles, debido al insoportable calor que hacía en las anteriores horas. Sin embardo, apenas se podía ver a alguien por sus calles cuando un pequeño niño de pelo rojo pasaba por ellas, solo alguno de los shinobis más valientes de la villa se quedaban mientras contemplaban como el joven pasaba. Y las calles no volvían estar llenas hasta que casi no se vislumbraba su silueta.

Mientras tanto, este niño de unos cinco años de edad se preguntaba porque la gente le tenía tanto terror, a él no le gustaba sentir ese miedo, ni ver en sus miradas como el pánico les consumía rezando por sus vidas. Se sentía tan solo y tan triste, solo había una persona en toda en la villa que lo trataba como a un niño, y ese era su tío Yashamaru pero hoy no estaba en la villa, se había a una misión y hasta dentro de varios días no volvería. Se sentía aislado del mundo. El pequeño seguía su camino hacia ninguna parte, con la mirada fija en el suelo y los ojos algo húmedos por las lágrimas que querían escapar de ellos. Entonces fue cuando lo escucho, estaba ya lejos de las casas de la villa, cerca del parque donde solían ir los niños a jugar, escucho una voz que cantaba, y esa voz sin saber porque calmaba su angustia, consiguiendo que el dolor de su corazón parase. Se sintió confuso, puesto que sentía algo nuevo, algo agradable, así que decidió averiguar de donde provenía esa voz y quién la emitía.

A cada paso que daba sentía un mayor alivio y agrado, e incluso podía descifrar algunos trozos de la canción que oída. (Libélula - Mecano)

Entonces vio a una persona cerca de los columpios, donde él solía sentarse, estaba sentado en el suelo de espaldas a él por lo que no podía ver como era, pero sabía que por su estatura y por su voz era un niño, no mayor que él, llevaba una túnica blanca con una capucha. Se quedó a una distancia prudente mientras seguía escuchando la canción.

El pequeño niño seguía hechizado con la canción, esa voz lo tenía totalmente hipnotizado, incluso provoco que una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en su rostro. E instintivamente el joven iba andando hasta la persona que le producía esos sentimientos, hasta que se posiciono detrás de ella, y cerrando los ojos se dejaba llevar por la melodía.

En ese momento dio un suspiro asustando al joven que dio un repullo, girándose para ver que había sido ese sonido mientras se alejaba del causante del suspiro, entonces el hechizo se rompió y el niño abrió los ojos comprobando que el otro joven lo miraba sorprendido. Aunque no tenía la certeza de que estuviera asustado, ya que solo podía ver sus ojos, de un color rojo intenso, porque la túnica le tapaba el pelo y un pañuelo del mismo color le cubría el rostro hasta la nariz, y por lo poco que se le veía de la cara y de las manos podía deducir que su piel era algo oscura.

– Lo…siento– se disculpó –no era mi intención asustarte… solo quería escuchar la canción– le confesó el pequeño mientras agabachaba la cabeza, –"seguro que huira de mi"– pensaba. El otro joven se levanto del suelo, eran de la misma estatura, y sus prendas eran totalmente blancas menos en los bordes que tenía algunos bordados rojos.

– No pasa nada– le contesto, para sorpresa del joven. –Me alegra saber que te gustó mi canción. Mi nombre es Aisha y pertenezco al clan Kaimatachi, aunque me puedes llamar Ai ¿y tú nombre es? – le preguntó alegremente.

– Gaara– contesto sorprendido por la actitud de su compañero.

– Encantada de conocerte Gaara– recitó con una alegre melodía, adelantando su mano para estrecharla como saludo, mientras se notaba, por los pliegues de sus ojos, que sonreía. Gaara estaba confundido por la situación, y miraba extrañado la mano extendida, pero aun así la estrecho, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

– Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, son como las aguas de un oasis– le aseguró con un asentimiento mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos, Gaara se sonrojó un poco, nunca nadie le había alabado.

– Tienes un nombre muy raro, ¿Qué significa?– le pregunto puesto que nunca había oído ese nombre, además debía responder a su alago.

–Pues… mi nombre significa viva, aunque si me llamas Ai significa amor, y si tienes razón es extraño– le contestó pensativa. Gaara en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo que había dicho y que sobresalto.

– Pero, Ai es nombre de chica, ¿tú eres una chica o un chico?– le preguntó mientras meditaba sobre su frase "encantada de conocerte Gaara" y sobre el nombre de Ai. Entonces empezó a escuchar carcajadas provenientes de la persona que tenía enfrente. El niño frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

– Lo siento, no me reía de ti. Solo me pareció divertida tu pregunta, eres muy divertido– le aclaró al ver el rostro algo molesto del niño de pelo rojo, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos – ¿Tú que crees que soy?– le preguntó Aisha con curiosidad. Gaara se quedó unos instantes en silencio mientras pensaba en cual respuesta sería la acertada.

– Pues… ¿una chica? – le contesto casi como si de una pregunta se tratara.

– Te ha acostado, pero no te preocupes es normal que te confundas porque no se me ve la cara– le confesó con una voz divertida, pero de repente se quedo callada mirándolo – ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – preguntó Aisha con curiosidad al poder notar con tanta claridad la inmensa tristeza que habitaba en el corazón del pequeño. Gaara solo pudo agachar la cabeza ante tal veracidad, y recordando el odio que sentía los habitantes de la villa hacía él.

– ¡Yo se lo que tú necesitas!– y diciendo fue a darle un abrazo a Gaara, pero la arena se remolino alrededor del chico impidiéndoselo e empujándola hacia atrás. – ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó perpleja ante aquel hecho, no sabía que había ocurrido exactamente, al instante se dio cuenta que tenía la mano herida debido a la arena que había protegido al niño y aunque no era grave se asustó. Gaara se puso nervioso al ver la herida, porque la arena la había atacado, porque tenía que hacerle daño a todo el mundo.

– Lo siento… no quería hacerte daño. No lo puedo controlar. – Gaara se sentía culpable, después de que alguien lo trata bien, él le hace eso y sin espera a que Aisha lo llamara monstruo se fue corriendo del lugar para estar solo. Le hubiera gustado que su tío estuviera en casa para poder hablar con él, pero no estaba. Por lo que volvió a casa, donde se encerró en su habitación. No paraba de hacerse preguntas, ¿por qué no podía ser normal?, ¿por qué solo sabía hacer daño?

Entonces, escucho a una extraña voz que empezó a reírse. –"Porque nos quieren hacer daño, todos quieren matarnos. Mejor matarlos a ellos primero."– le contestó con maldad. Gaara no podía creer lo que le decía, no todo el mundo podía ser malo, –"No creo que ella sea mala"– se dijo así mismo.

–"Entonces ¿por qué no la has visto antes?, ¿no te parece extraño su comportamiento?, ¿como te ha tratado?"– le preguntaba esa voz. Gaara no sabía que responder, tenía razón él nunca la había visto antes, y todo podía ser un engaño para acabar con él. –"Bueno, de todas formas no creo que se vuelva a acercar a ti"– le aseguro mientras se burlaba de él. Ese día no volvió a escuchar al Shukako más, pero aun así no se quedó aliviado, no le gustaba estar solo y prefería escucharlo hablar al silencio.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó una tormenta de arena en la villa, así que eran pocos los que salieron de sus casas, y Gaara no fue uno de ellos, de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer, así pues se puso a jugar con algunos juguetes que tenía y con la arena. Cuando la tormenta finalizó, ya era mediodía, por lo que fue a almorzar, por supuesto solo, ya que sus hermanos preferían comer después de él. Al terminar de comer decidió salir a dar un paseo.

Se pasó por la casa de su tío por si había vuelto pero su casa seguía vacía. Así que fue al parque de nuevo, vio a varios niños jugando a la pelota, le hubiera gustado que lo invitarán a jugar pero, en vez de eso, parraban el juego hasta que él estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Se dirigía a los columpios cuando vio a alguien sentado en uno de ellos, se sorprendió bastante al comprobar que era Aisha.

Gaara se acercó con cuidado hasta que se sentó en el columpio contiguo al de Aisha. La niña lo observó durante algunos instantes sin hacer ni decir nada, hasta que pasado ese tiempo le sonrió o al menos eso pensaba.

– Ya pensaba que no vendrías– le aseguró mientras se columpiaba. Gaara no reaccionaba, no entendía como después de lo ocurrido le había esperado.

– ¿Me has estado esperando?– le preguntó sintiéndose extrañado.

– Claro– le afirmo– Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta, y me gustaría saber que ocurrió ayer– le comentó con curiosidad. El niño no sabía que responder, realmente no sabía que había ocurrido o como lo había hecho.

– La arena me protegió, siempre lo hace– le contesto al final. La chica paró en seco su columpio, y se bajo de él, para mirar fijamente a Gaara. Esta vio la mano vendada de la chica, y agacho la cabeza. – Lo siento– dijo con arrepentimiento mientras miraba su manos. Aisha miró su mano vendada levantándola a altura de su cara y volvió a mirar a Gaara.

–No te preocupes por esto, ha sido solo un rasguño. Además, así sé que tengo que preguntar antes de dar un abrazo– dijo en un tono algo alegre. Gaara no lo entendía, no entendía su comportamiento. –Lo siento sí te hice sentir mal ayer, no te daré más abrazos– le dijo. Gaara empezó a sospechar de la conducta tan amable de la joven, a lo mejor es que el Shukaku tenía razón, y ella quería hacerle daño.

– ¿Por qué eres tan amable?– le preguntó con frialdad. –Todo el mundo me odia o me teme, pero tú parece que no, ¿Por qué? – le volvió a preguntar. Aisha no sabía que responder, estaba extrañada ante esa pregunta, y algo dolida.

– Soy amable porque mi madre siempre me decía que debía serlo. Sin importar quién fuera esa persona– le respondió imitando el tono que uso Gaara con ella. – Y, no te tengo miedo, porque no entiendo porque debo tenerlo. No soy de la villa solo vengo de paso y eres la primera persona que conozca fuera de mi clan. Pero si prefieres no me vuelvo a acercar a ti. –le explicó con enojo. Pero al rato, parece que se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Sin embargo, Gaara seguía sin expresión en el rostro. –Lo siento, no debería haberte dicho eso– se disculpó, Gaara no le respondió, seguía sin fiarse. – ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – le preguntó. – No quiero discutir– Gaara estuvo un rato pensativo, y después la miró, parecía preocupada, pero no podía asegurarlo por culpa de esa vestimenta.

– ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? – Le preguntó algo intrigado y, todavía desconfiado, al darse cuenta de que debajo de la túnica tenía unos pantalones.

– Pues, por una parte es para protegernos de las tormentas de arena, ya que solemos andar mucho por el desierto y no podemos pararnos a descansar siempre que aparezca una tormenta, a no ser que sea una demasiado fuerte. Y por otro lado es para proteger nuestra cultura, porque solo entre nosotros, entre los miembros de nuestro clan, podemos vernos el rostro– le explicó. Gaara meditó la respuesta de la niña.

– Antes dijiste que no eras de aquí, ¿de dónde eres? – volviendo a preguntarle, interesado por saber si podía o no confiar en ella. La niña lo miró con amabilidad.

– Yo soy de este país, solo que vivó en el desierto. En mi clan somos nómadas que viajamos de un lugar a otro– le contestó mientras se columpiaba en un poco en el columpio. –Te apetece comer algo, he traído algunos dulces que hice esta mañana, ¿Te gustas los dulces?– le peguntó mientras paraba en seco el columpio.

– Sí me gustan, pero no se si debo fiarme de ti– le contestó con desconfianza y sin moverse del columpio. La niña lo miró un momento para luego coger una bolsa grande del suelo levantándose del columpio.

– Si no quieres confiar en mí no lo hagas. Pero eso no es impedimento para aceptar unos dulces– diciendo esto empezó a alejarse, hasta que paró y sacando una tela de la mochila la puso en el suelo, donde se sentó y empezó a sacar la comida. Gaara no estaba seguro de sí debía acercarse o no, pero finalmente decidió acercarse por tener a alguien con quién hablar. Se sentó a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no manchar la tela de arena. Aisha, cuando lo vio, le dio un plato con varios dulces, que él nunca había visto.

– ¿Qué son estos dulces?– preguntó con extrañeza, cogiendo uno y oliéndolo –¡Huele a almendras!– dijo con sorpresa.

– Son recetes antiguas que eran de mi madre, que a la vez eran de su madre. Pruébalos están muy ricos– le aseguró, comiéndose uno. Entonces Gaara le dio un pequeño mordisco al dulce que te tenía en la mano, sabía a miel y limón, además de almendras, le había gustado bastante. Así que no tardo en comerse los demás dulces.

– ¡Están muy buenos! –dijo alegremente. –¿Tienes más?– pregunto alegremente, mientras le acercaba su plato. Aisha entonces le entregó dos de los dulces que ella no se había comidos.

– Toma, te puedes comer estos dos, yo los puedo comer siempre que quiera– le respondió de forma dulce. Cuando Gaara se terminó los dulces, se quedaron un rato en silenció, contemplando el paisaje de arena y polvo que había a su alrededor.

– Gracias por los dulces– le agradeció, Aisha simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Gaara empezaba a sentirse mejor, aunque no sabía si podía fiarse de ella todavía, le costaba pensar que esa persona fuera a hacerle daño o todo esto fuera una trampa.

–Me alegró de que empieces a confiar en mi de nuevo, me tenías preocupada– le dijo. Gaara se asombró y asustó, como lo sabía, iba a preguntarle cuando la niña empezó a cantar, y el pequeño volvió a sentirse como el día anterior al escucharla cantar. (Hermano sol, Hermana luna – Mecano)

Entonces Gaara se dejó llevar por la melodía una vez más, esta vez sumiéndolo lentamente en un estado de relajación, sin llegar a dormirse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado se percato de que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la niña mientras esta contemplaba el paisaje son decir nada. Gaara se incorporó sin saber que decir.

– ¿Dónde las has aprendido esas canciones?– preguntó con curiosidad, quería descubrir por que se sentía tan bien al oírlas.

– Pues, mnn, mi madre solía cantármelas cuando era más pequeña. Aunque también están escritas en un libro muy antiguo, llamado el alma de la canción, donde hay más canciones pero son más difíciles de aprender– dijo con resignación, agachando un poco la cabeza.

– Vaya– dijo con intereses, se preguntaba que más prodría esconder su clan.

– Bueno Gaara, yo tengo que irme ya o mi padre se preocupará. Me alegró de haber podido hablar contigo hoy. Espero verte mañana– despidiéndose del pequeño con una reverencia.

– Lo mismo digo– contestó Gaara, imitando la reverencia mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Y diciendo esto, la niña se fue.

Mientras tanto Gaara se quedó en el parque, meditando todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Por la noche, ya una vez en su habitación la voz volvió a hablarle e intento infundir de nuevo dudas en chico, pero Gaara no se dejó engañar, él pensaba que Aisha era buena y que era su amiga. Por la mañana, el niño salió de casa dispuesto a volver a encontrarse con ella en el parque, pero cuando llegó no vio ha nadie, –"Puede ser que sea demasiado temprano"– pensó intentado no angustiarse con malos pensamientos. Se acercó a los columpios, y sentándose en uno de ellos espero, pero por más que pasaba el tiempo ella no aparecía. Gaara empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho que le hacía daño, pero por más que esperaba ella no aparecía.

Estaba ya atardeciendo, y Gaara seguía esperando mientras miraba el suelo, entonces escuchó a la voz reírse.

– "Te lo dije, ella no era tu amiga, solo quería hacerte daño"– le dijo sin parar de reír. Entonces Gaara empezó a sentir odio, odio por el Shukaku y por Aisha, no debería haber confiado en ella, se dijo a si mismo con irá. La arena empezó a moverse a su alrededor, y sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Entonces vio algo blanco entre la arena que se movía, era una pequeña hoja de papel, la cual cogió y leyó.

_Perdóname pero he tenido que marcharme pero volveré, te lo prometo._

Gaara se quedó perplejo, ¿cómo sabía que encontraría la nota?, y ¿por qué se tomo tantas molestias?, no lo entendía, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su roto, por que sabía que ella volvería.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, las canciones que han salido son del grupo mecano uno de mis favoritos la verdad, y ademas creo que encajaban muy bien con la historía, os dejo los links para que podais escucharla si quereis.

Libélula .com/watch?v=q_TENY3v5B0&list=WL7EDE7CA5F2FACF78&index=26&feature=plpp_video

hermano sol, hermana luna .com/watch?v=e8tic0g7paM&feature=bf_prev&list=WL7EDE7CA5F2FACF78&lf=plpp_video

Obviamente, la niña no canta como Ana Torroja, tendría una voz más infantil.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis reviews con vuestro comentarios y criticas, ya que quiero mejorar mi forma de escribir y mi fic.

Un beso y cuidaros ^^.


End file.
